Conventionally, there is known a motion range setting device for calculating a stop position of a robot by taking into account a coasting distance calculated from the speed of the robot (for example, see Japanese Publication No. 2009-178842).
The motion range setting device disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 2009-178842 calculates a reach range of the reach of a robot by taking into account the coasting distance, and adjusts a motion range so that no interference is caused with peripheral equipments.